Kuroshitsuji: Hell Edition
by OneHellOfAButler999
Summary: The journeys of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive in the afterlife. This is episode one, if you wish me to continue you may comment or favorite. I will probably continue even if you don't.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel awoke with a start. Before his eyes had the chance to open the dark young boy's nostrils filled with the smell of fresh dew on summer grass and his ears filled with the sweet, silky voice of an angel.

"It's time to wake up, young master." Sebastian spoke calmly and kindly, bending over the child's face.

"I figured, Sebastian." He sat up, gazing at his surroundings. The peaceful sight of a forest rich with calm and love flooded his vision and his mind, causing his pink slitted pupils compress into tiny dots. The color flashed out of his eyes and left a dark burgundy color, thick and rich as a pool of blood, amongst the pearl of the whites. Resting upon his left iris were three pentagrams etched into the film of his tears, one teal and pentagon, one gold and oval, and the other purple and round. They layered atop the red surface as though they had been there since birth.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?"

The tall black figure amongst the egg white glare smirked, his pale face lighting up. "Excuse me my lord?" Sebastian spoke with pleasance in his voice, a rich silk of smooth innocence, the most common façade a Demon of Hell plays.

"You heard me." Ciel was quite moody, lying amongst the emerald moss. He quickly added, "And you may call me Ciel. We are equals now, friends, brothers even."

Sebastian's eyes went wide before lighting up and smiling at his young master. "Yes, Ciel Phantomhive."

"So do you have any desire to tell me where you have taken us?"

Sebastian retold the journey they took and where they were.

"The Garden of Eden?" Ciel exclaimed with a passion. "A place of God? Surely we shall be struck down, as we are Demons."

"My Lord there is nothing to fear. This place is the birthplace of evil in itself, mortals. Demons may be despicable, but we are not keen to everything. We are animals. Humans come in all shapes and sizes, willing to do anything that benefits them."

"So why did you bring us here?"

Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel's face, closing his eyes and smiling brightly. "You'll see in due time."

Ciel grunted and stood up dusting the serpentine colored grass off of his black nightgown and looked at the far horizon past the trees. "We are on Earth, correct?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Where on Earth?"

"Someplace in India"

"Now you're just toying with me. Where are we really."

"The Garden of Eden."

Ciel growled. "It can't be helped. I should probably get dressed." He looked for some means of getting here, mind still foggy.

"Young Ciel?"

"What is it?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Oh master." Sebastian's face lowered. "Was the journey really that taxing?"

"Tell me what happened." Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Is that an order, Ciel?" Sebastian smiled cheekily.

"No… Just do it, okay?"

Sebastian clamped his pristine pearl teeth on the end of his, crisp, pristine black gloves and pulled, revealing three layered pentagrams, one teal, one burgundy, and one magenta. He put his black nails to good use, making nine slits in his palm, pouring blood. He uttered an incantation.

Suddenly Ciel crashed to the ground, his eyes flaring like a sunset after the rain, the pentagrams twirling wildly in his left eye as he sobbed tears of thin black blood.

And then, both of the men were on the ground amongst layered yellow bushes, asleep in the glow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel awoke with a start. He glanced around his surroundings, observing the midnight blue sky, the pearl grass, and the seemingly glowing black and white peacock feathers molting from the straight air.

"So I see you have awakened, my lord." Sebastian was floating. His normally pale skin was swapped for grey, cracked, dead looking skin, eyes glowing a bright red color. A pair of sleek, shining crow wings protruding from his back, the normal butler clothes and tailcoat he wore replaced with a long royal black frock coat buttoned at the top, the rest of his body obscured in darkness.

"So I see you are taking your true form in front of me for the first time." Ciel smirked, resting his eyes.

Sebastian sighed heavily, brushing Ciel's black hair out of his eyes. "All of eternity waiting for you, moving at the slow pace of a demon's heartbeat. What would you like to do first?"

Ciel replied with a sneer, pushing his hair over his contract seal eye. "Take me somewhere no one else may enter. I wish to feel special, loved like Hannah loved me. Take me away, Sebas-Chan…"

"Very well, my lord. Would you like to take your true form, try it out?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

With that, Sebastian snarled and dropped Ciel to the ground before him, just missing the tall sharp silvery boots permanatly attached to his long coat.

"Agh! What was that for?" Ciel growled out of clenched teeth.

Sebastian took ahold of Ciel's fragile hand with an irony grip, ivory fingernails tearing into the young boys hand. "Channel your energy. Apply your energy to stripping yourself of everything that makes your human form human. And then, release."

"Fine." Ciel tensed up, and then relaxed his body, causing multiple joints to pop. The young boy then started growling, stretching out, three small tumors poking out of his hair and lower back. The skin in that area turned burnt orange and rippled, two cat ears and a tail extending from the demon's protrusions. The clothes upon his body ripped off as all the skin on Ciel's body rippled and became two toned orange and burgundy, furrowing like a feline. His face extended, ivory teeth poking out from under his extended maw, nose turning black, and eyes converting a purple-ish red. Ciel's true form…

Was a cat.

"I find this incredibly adorable, young master. Now, I shall take you to a special place…"

The young demon purred in approval, unable to talk, and took off running, Sebastian soaring behind him, the feathers parting as the two men rained darkness upon the threshold of hell itself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that didn't help my memory at all." Ciel stood up and dusted his clothes off, walking over to a nearby tree and stripping it of its bark.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned before he steadied himself.

"What?"

"Why are you stripping a tree?"

Ciel smirked, and then continued. "All very good questions."

Sebastian sighed. Then, "If you wish to hunt, turn to your true form. It will be a party."

He eyed Sebastian with a look that basically screamed "Are you joking?" But instead said, "You know what happened last time I turned to my true form. I can barely remember what happened during that time."

"Oh no, that was only your first time and you did quite well," he coerced. "Turn again and everything will be fine."

"No, Sebastian, I refuse! It's dangerous!"

Sebastian bowed his head. "It will be perfectly safe, my lord."

"NO! I said, no."

With that Sebastian swooped over to the boy, black wings sprouting from his back, skin turning gray and cracked, extending into a point. "We are equals now and I believe that you should."

Ciel fell backwards into the tree and grunted. "What are you doing you crazy git?"

As soon as the novice demon fell quiet Sebastian had a firm grip around his throat, causing Ciel to wrench in pain, gasping for the air he doesn't need.

He screeched in agony. "Protect yourself!" the large crow-man before Ciel shouted. "What are you, a pansy?" he teased.

Ciel tensed up, his skin rippling as he launched out of Sebastian's grip, crashing to the ground and converting to his true form.

Sebastian cackled and took the complete form of a crow and cawed, soaring ahead of Ciel through the deep overrun forest of Eden, the firm calico darting behind the bird, eyes glowing red.

The two animals crashed into a large tree and fell to the ground, taking a shadowy black form and falling into bushes.


End file.
